Need help
by SyndieCollin
Summary: The Winchester brothers get unexpected help


It's a cool spring morning; the Chevy Impala is on Interstate Highway 27 heading towards Lubbock Texas, when Castiel shouts. 

«Stop the car! We need to go there. » and he points to ward the exit 9 Lubbock.

Dean takes the exit without hesitation. 5 mins later, Castiel points out a little dirt road on the right. «In there. » This time Dean protest.

«Are you serious, you want me to drive my baby on that! »?

«Yes! Otherwise we walk and I don't know how far. My vision stopped with this road and then darkness. We need to go see what happen up that road. »

«But my baby is not equip for» Dean starts, but Sam abruptly stops him.

«I'll pay for the car wash, just go will you! » 

Dean sighs but engages the impala on the dirt road. 15 mins in, they see three cop cars and a black Dodge Charger parked in a little clearing on the side of the dirt road.

«We're here. How did the cops get here so fast? I just had my vision last night. » Castiel says.

«Don't know, let's go see. » Dean says while opening the glove compartment and taking out three FBI ID cards. He gives Sam and Castiel theirs.

«Castiel Angle, you didn't give me a celebrity name, like yours? » Castiel says inspecting his ID.

«I thought, since you're an angel, Angle was a good and not to obvious last name. » Dean answers proudly.

Sam lets out a muffled laugh and steps out of the car. Both Dean and Castiel follow him out and all three head towards the cars.

A tall but skinny cop stops them.

«This is a closed and secure crime scene, only authorized personnel are allowed past me. »

All three show there FBI ID card, Castiel making a very proud face.

«More FBI. » He started saying but was cut off by a female voice.

«Sergeant, is that my back up? » said a young woman walking up to them from a little trail on their left.

She was about 5'8, light brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing jeans and an FBI spring jacket.

«They claim to be FBI agents Ma'am. » says the sergeant.

Upon her arrival Castiel loses his proud grin and hides behind Sam.

She looks at both Dean and Sam not paying any attention to their ID cards, which they discretely put away.

«You're late! Let's go, we have a lot of work on our hands.» she says to them, then turns to the sergeant «It's fine, the Winchester brothers are with me.» and heads to the temporary tempo headquarters to there right.

Dean and Sam looked confused for three seconds and then got there cool back, bowed their heads to the sergeant and followed the young woman.

«She knows our names Sam. We're fucked! » Dean starts saying.

«Calm down Dean, just be cool and let me talk. » says Sam.

All three walk under the tempo and look at the FBI agent.

«Dean and Sam Winchester how are you? » she asked casually.

«Good. » they answer together.

«I see you brought a friend. » she finally looks up and smiles at Castiel.

«How do you know us? » Sam finally asks.

« I've been following you for more than 10 years. I know everything there is to know about the Winchester family. You mother died when you were 5 Dean and Sam almost 1. The report said she died in the fire that destroyed your home, but I know it wasn't a natural death and that your father went on a personal hunt to get her killer. When you were old enough he started training you to protect yourselves from this evil and all evil in the world. » she paused

Dean and Sam where speechless and clearly freaked out. Dean tries to distract her with one of his lame pickup lines.

«You've been following us for 10 years, how is that, you don't look old enough. »

«Very flattering Dean, but I'm as old as you. I became an FBI agent at the age of 21 and started following your family 5 years later. So I know pretty much everything about your family, your father's disappearance, your demon hunting and your credit card frauds, which I don't give a shit by the way. »

Dean smiles.

«Sam you helped me a lot when you left for school, very easy to check on. I was so focused on solving these supernatural cold cases and succeeding with your help, my bosses thought I was crazy and weird, but couldn't oversee the fact that I was solving 25 to 100 year old cases, so they gave me a department of my own and told me to do what I needed, but that I didn't officially exist. That was 10 years ago, so I dedicated my time to find you, but was always 1 step behind you, until today. »

«What do you want from us? » asks Sam.

«I want to help you fight these things. I got these for you if you accept my offer. » she hands Dean and Sam official FBI IDs.

«With these you'll finally be legally allowed to do what you're already doing. I don't have one for your friend; he was never mentioned or noticed by witnesses during my search. What's your name? »

«Castiel. » says Castiel.

«Castiel, sound familiar, but I can't put my figure on it. You have a last name. » she asks.

«No. » Castiel started to say, but Dean answered «Angle. Castiel Angle. »

«Ya OK, I'll have to make a couple of calls, but I'll get you a FBI ID» she replies

«OK that's enough! Who the hell are you for real? » Sam bursts out.

«Sam calm down. » Dean tries to calm him.

«Calm down, didn't you hear, she knows everything about us and then offers us theses FBI IDs. Am I the only one that thinks this is weird? » Sam continues.

«Sam please, this is not the time. » Dean starts saying.

«I'm sorry; I was so excited to finally meet you that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Angela Witch. » Angela shows them her FBI ID.

«How can I know you're telling the truth? » Sam says still septic.

«You can always call the bureau and ask them if they have an employee with my name, but that won't prove anything will it. You'll have to trust me, I want to help you kill these demons and you'll even get paid. Cuz if you accept my help, you'll get a salary to continue doing what you do so well. » Angela answers.

«But we don't have FBI training, how can we be of help you? » Dean asks.

«I don't want an FBI; I want you Dean and Sam Winchester. I need your family expertise, since your father disappeared and you inherited his journal, I need you both. » Angela admits.

«You need us? » Dean asks just to make sure he heard correctly.

«Yes Dean, I need you. You're the best at this, my journal doesn't even compare to your fathers or your knowledge. Help me solve this shit today and you can decide to keep me around or go back to your old ways. But you'll lose your FBI perks.» Angela explains.

«Can you give us a few? » Sam asks.

«Sure, I'll make the call for Castiel. » Angela walks out of the tempo while dialing her phone.

Sam and Dean turn to Castiel. «What do you think? » Sam asks.

«She's hot! I love this girl; she gave me an FBI ID, a REAL one! » says Dean overly excited.

«Shut up Dean! Castiel, what do you think? Can you feel something evil about her? » Sam continued

«She emanates a lot of energy, GOOD energy. I think her last name has more meaning then she is aware of. » Castiel starts saying.

«You mean she's a real witch!? » gasps Dean.

«A witch descendent, she has the power, but it isn't fully awakens. That would explain why she was able to link and close these supernatural cold cases. She's on our side, that I can guaranty and she could be helpful, since you are officially FBI agents, no more impersonating. » Castiel continues.

«Again, I love this girl. Can we keep her Sam, please? » Dean begs.

«She's not a pet, but I agree. Having her around could be useful, new blood, new mind. This could be interesting. » Sam agrees.

Angela walks back in the tempo with a confuse look on her face.

«Hum Castiel Angle doesn't exist in any data base, so I had to ask my contact to create a witness protection profile for him. » as she is saying this she sees the shadow outline of Castiels Black angel wings behind him.

«Angel» she mumbles «You're an Angel! » she finally says clearly.

«You figured out my little word play. » Dean says disappointed.

«What, no! I saw his wings; in fact I can still see their outline. » Angela says pointing at Castiel.

«My wings, you can see them! Only a few, special people can see them. And you young lady are part of these few lucky ones. This proves you are good. » Castiel says proudly inflating his chest.

«Wow! I can't wait to hear your story. But we have to get back to this case. » Angela says.

«We also would love to hear and learn more about you. » Castiel is now very interested in this woman.

She smiles at him and they descend to the crime scene. It was pretty easy to follow the drag marks, since at least 5 bodies had been dragged on the same path down to a cave.

The cave was big and you could see everything in it. 5 Bodies were hanging from the ceiling, but all of them skinless. They hadn't been there very long since no bugs had claimed them. They were all perfectly skinned, almost no damage on the muscles, but something in the far right caught Sam's eye.

He walked in and was able to identify the object, it was a wardrobe, he opened it and all gasp in horror.

Hanging in it were 5 human skins, all in very good condition.

«The thing that did this, planes on coming back. Let's not stay in its lair longer the we should. » declares Dean

«Are you crazy, we can't leave these bodies and skins here, we need to identify them and dispose of them. » Angela says.

«Negative. » says Dean «If we remove anything, it will kill more, we need to identify them, yes. But we need to leave everything here until we found it and killed it. Then we'll give these people deserved burials. » he continues.

«Sound like a better plan than mine. Told you, I needed your help. » Angela replies.

They take as much pictures as they can and leave the area, but before leaving Angela, with the help of Dean, install a couple of cameras around the cave to monitor any movements.

«Why are you helping us? » Dean asks

«I always knew there was something evil in this world, but no one ever believed me. So when I started looking into these weird or freak deaths, I found patterns between them and knew I was right. The day I found a link with your mother's death and 5 other identical death all 20 years apart I couldn't stop following your father, and learned a lot about your family. The worst part was when your brother girlfriend died 10 years ago the same way the others and 20 years after your mothers, I knew there was a link. » Angela stops talking and wipes tears from her eyes.

«I hate this, ever since I was a little girl, bad things happened around me, but I was always safe. A fire burnt my house when I was 8, my mom and dad died, but I was fine. The firefighters found me in my intact room sleeping. No fire, no smoke, even they didn't understand. In my teens there was a shooting at my school, the shooter cam in our class room and emptied a mag sweeping the whole room. I froze at my desk seeing all my friends dropping to the ground hurt or dead. When the shooter left I looked down and saw 10 flatten bullets in a semi-circle in front of me. When I joined the FBI I found your family and knew I could help you, since you lived through bad things to and even more during these past 10 years. I just hope you'll keep me around, I really want to help. » Angela finishes placing the last camera and looked at Dean.

«Sorry, for the little emotional outburst. » she apologize.

«Hey, it's fine. I have my brother to talk to; you have no one who believes you. And if you're wondering why you were always safe, Castiel thinks you're the descendent of a witch and I think, from what you just told me, that that descendent of yours, worked really hard to keep you safe. I'm really glad to have you around. » Dean grabs Angela's hand and pulls her up the trail.

Angela is shocked and speechless from what Dean just told her about her being a witch, that she just follows him.

«We need to leave, if we want it to come back. » he says.

... To be continued.


End file.
